Knight of the Gypsy (HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Two Gypsies, Vitani and Aria escape from Neotech with the help of their adoptive mother. Now seperated from her, they find help in the form of KARR, who call him "The Protector of Gypsies" But KARR has an agenda of his own. Will he use the girls to take down those who betrayed him? Or will he truly become their protector?
1. Chapter 1

Knight of the Gypsy Chapter 1

Author's Note: Finally I get to write Knight Rider Fanfics! *Celebrates* I love Knight Rider and it's just awesome. This story has everyone's favorite evil twin, KARR! I love him and they should've put more of him in the old and new versions. Btw, this Knight Rider takes place in the year 1983. Remember in the episode "KITT vs KARR" A couple finds KARR buried in sand? Well this is my version of what would happen when two young Gypsy girls find him. Let the Plot Bunnies commence!

Disclaimer: Knight Rider is not mine. It belongs to the Great Glen A. Larson. The girls are mine though.

Disclaimer 2: Glen Larson passed on on November 14 from Throat Cancer... *sniffles* Rest In Peace you great man... (;n;)

_Glen A. Larson: Jan 03, 1937 - Nov 14, 2014 (age 77)_

It was after midnight when the guards of a high tech company NeoTech ran rampant. Alarms were blaring as a woman and two teenaged girls ran from the guards and hid inside a rec room. A few minutes later the guards ran past the room and the woman breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the young girls close to her.

"Don't worry you two, I'm going to make sure you're both safe from them."

One of the girls with long blue hair started crying. "I'm scared Miss Wild. What if they capture us again? I don't want to go back there..." The other girl, with long sliver hair hugged her sister tight, tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke. "Dear sister they won't get us again. I'll protect you, don't cry..." The woman, Sandy Wild, was helping them escape from the building when she accidently tripped the security alarm system. Now they're running away from the guards looking for them. Looking around the Rec room, Wild found the secret escape door the company made in case of an emergency. "Come on you two, we'll run through here." The girls run to the door and they all go in, Miss Wild closes the door behind her and breaks the lock from the inside, preventing the door from being opened again. The girls run ahead and encounter another door with an EXIT sign above it. Wild catches up with them and makes the girls stand behind her. The sliver haired girl holds her sister's hand tight and stares at the door warily. "Miss Wild where does that door lead to?" She asks. "I think the alley is there. Let's see." She slowly opens the door and to her relief the back alley is there, the secret escape route took them far away from the building. Afterwards they walk to the main street where the Space Needle was. The girls look around, never seeing this place before. The blue haired girl tugs on Wild's arm.

"Where are we? I've never seen this place before." Miss Wild smiled and hugged the girls, happy to have escaped NeoTech. "This my girls is the city. The big city I told you about." The girls gasp and smile as they look around some more, they've been told about Seattle. The big tall buildings and the bright lights, even the cars and shops were amazing to look at. Miss Wild was happy her girls enjoyed themselves, as she watched them walk around seeing the sights; she promised she would protect them from the people at NeoTech. Those evil people... just thinking about what they did to these girls, her girls, was unforgivable. Since they're far away from the main building, they were safe for now. A shop selling pendants caught the silver haired girl's eye as she ran towards it. The two pendants for sale were the most beautiful she's ever seen.

"Miss Wild! Please get us that necklace! It's so pretty! Come look sister!" The blue haired girl sees the pendants and stares in awe of how beautiful it was. "Dear sister it's beautiful... But look, underneath it." She points to a price tag that says $150. "We don't have that kind of money for it..."

"Aww... I want it so badly, just look at how it shimmers in the moonlight! It's like how our clan's holy goddess herself is in it!"

"You're right sister... Do you think the Great Goddess Yumeria created these for us to find?"

Nearby some people walked past the girls. Some shaking their heads in disgust, some giving them hateful looks, and some muttering hurtful words about them. "Damn Gypsies are nothing but beggars..." "Ugh, they're worse than homeless people." "What the hell are they doing out here?" Angry at what they said, the Silver haired girl's hand starts to glow, but her sister grabs her hand and looks at her, shaking her head and smiling a little.

~No sister, they do not understand what they fear. Let it pass for now.~

The older girl nods as her hand stops glowing, the anger still in her eyes as she keeps looking at the pendants. ~Alright sister...I'm sorry. ~

Having seen what happened; Miss Wild hugs her girls and whispers in their ears. "Just ignore them girls, they don't know how special you two are is all." They both nod as they keep looking in the store, Miss Wild smiles and points to the necklaces. "Want that? I'll get them both for you." The girls turned to look at her with wide eyes and nod excitedly. "Okay, stay out here. I'll be back." She goes into the store and buys both pendants, but before she walks out she slips two pictures inside each locket. She goes back outside and hangs them around both the girls' necks as they squeal with glee, each admiring their gift. The silver haired girl hugged Miss Wild and spun in a circle.

"Oh thank you Miss Wild! Thank you! I've never had one like this before!"

"Yes thank you Miss Wild. I love it so much."

The blue haired girl said and also hugged the laughing woman. "I'm glad you two love it. I put a little surprise in the locket. Go ahead and open it."

The girls were getting ready to open their locket when a red van sped around the corner and stopped in front of them. Five armed guards walked out surrounding them, pointing their guns at them as a man wearing a black suit and bowtie walked towards them. The girls held on to Miss Wild's arms as she glared at the man.

"I do hope you all had your great time having fun, but it's now time to come back home."

"Mark Avalon what are you doing here?! Why won't you leave the girls alone and let them free?!"

Mark just chuckled and shook his head. "My dear Sandy these girls are our key to mankind's greatness. If we just leave them to run around who knows what they'll do. We can't let people know about their secret now can we?" Miss Wild looks around her, seeing people gather around wondering what's going on and whispering to each other. Mark walks towards the girls and smiles at them. "Aria, Vitani. You two know you shouldn't be out here, just look around. You two are attracting too much attention as it is. Now come on home where you'll be safe." The blue-haired girl known as Aria started tearing up and hugged Miss Wild tighter. The silver-haired girl known as Vitani let out a growl and shoved Mark away.

"NO! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Now that's mean Vitani. I'm a human being, it's you and your sister that's quote unquote 'monsters'. People dont care about Gypsies like I do. They'll shun you and even try to hurt you. I'm only doing what's best for you two. Wont you come back to us?"

Aria frowned and stepped forward. "We'll NEVER go back to that awful place! NEVER!"

Mark sighed and shook his head, slowly walking backwards to the red van. "I guess I have no choice. I didn't want it to come to this…" He got in the van and told the head guard to capture them by any means necessary. "Get them, but don't let them use their powers." The guard nodded and shot a bullet on the ground, making the spectators run for their lives. "Don't let them escape!" Miss Wild and the girls backed up slowly and held the girls hands tight. She looked at her girls and used her own power to speak to them through telepathy.

~Vitani, Aria, I know I said you shouldn't use your power but now is the time. LEAVE AND GET OUT OF HERE!~

Both girls look back at her, shocked at what they heard. Aria was the first to 'speak' ~But Miss Wild! What about you?! We can't leave you!~

~Dont worry, they wont find you...NOW GO MY GIRLS! HURRY AND LEAVE THIS CITY!~

Hearing her thoughts, Vitani's eyes start to glow as she uses her power to throw the guards in different directions, knocking some unconscious. Aria's eyes glow as she releases a bright light, teleporting them away from the city of Seattle. The guards grab Miss Wild and hancuff her, bringing her to the van. Mark who saw everything just laughed and smoked a cigar.

"They can run, but they can't hide. Where are they at now?"

"Somewhere deep in the forest outside Long Beach sir, I can barely get them on radar." One of the scientists was monitoring them on a computer screen when suddenly the signal disappeared. "Dammit! I had them!"

Mark chuckled and patted the man's back. "That means the trackers we installed in those girls are broken. No matter, we know where they are. Let's go."

The red van, now full of the guards from earlier sped off back to NeoTech. Not before flashing a bright blue light that made everyone who saw them pass out, wiping their memory of what transpired. Miss Wild sighed, a tear coming down her cheek as she smiles a little, knowing her girls are safe somewhere. (Vitani, Aria, Dont worry I will find and keep you two safe...I love you so much... Lady Yumeria keep them safe...)

A bright light appears around the Long Beach National Forest. Two girls land in a tree branch a few inches from the ground. As they get off the branch they look around, wondering where they are. The Forest was dark, so dark they couldnt see their hand in front of their faces. "Big sister? Where are you?" "Right here Aria. Are you alright?" Vitani uses her power to turn her pendant into a glowing light so they can see. Aria does the same and looks down at the ground, tears in her eyes.

"We...left Miss Wild...We left our mother..."

Vitani holds her sister close as she cries in her shoulder. "There there my sister. I'm sure she's fine." She tilts Aria's chin up so their eyes met. "Miss Wild is a Gypsy like us. We're survivors and always will be. I too regret leaving her, but we didnt have a choice...You gonna be okay?" Aria nods and wipes her eyes. Vitani grins and pokes her in the arm. "Good! Because Lady Yumeria is watching over us! Now come on, Let's find some shelter."

"Okay..." Aria grins a little as she follows her sister out of the forest. It was only a few minutes later that Vitani suddenly stops, causing Aria to bump into her. "Sister? What is-"  
"Quiet. Someone is here with us..." They look around, trying to find out if they were being followed by something, or someone. Not taking any chances, Vitani grabs Aria's hand and runs to the nearest beach. "Sister?!" "Someone is following us! We have to hide!" In a few minutes, they reach the beach and stare in awe. Living in a secluded building all their lives they've never seen the beach before. The full moon Ilumanates the ocean water and makes the whole beach sparkle like gemstones. They were so awestruck they didnt notice a old homeless guy grab Aria by the throat and stuck a knife by it. She screams as Vitani tries to save her but the old crazy man stops her.

"Need money! Give me money or your sister dies!"

"I dont have any money! Let her go now!"

"MONEY OR SHE DIES BITCH!"

Vitani looks around the beach, trying to find anything to distract the insane man with when something shiny caught her eye. A black car halfway buried in the sand. Using her power, she lifts it up out of the sand and throws it by him, making him drop the knife and giving Aria the chance to escape. With her sister free, Vitani lifts up the crazy man and glares at him. "You'll pay for treating my sister like that!" And with that she throws him into a bush by the forest. The old man gets up and runs away, screaming "Demons! Gypsy demons are loose!" She looks at Aria, who's panting and trying to calm herself. "I'm okay sister... T-Thank you so much..." Vitani grins and shrugs. "It was nothing little sister. I'm glad you're okay." Aria smiled at her sister when she suddenly looks at the black car sitting there. She walks towards it and inspects it carefully. Vitani walks over and asks her what's wrong.

"Sister... Something's strange about this machiene."

Vitani looks at her, then at the car, noticing something off about it. "Yeah, it's strange alright. Strange someone would leave it buried in sand." Aria shook her head. "No, that's not it..." Suddenly the driver's side door opens by itself, surprising the girls and making them take a step back. "Aria there IS something strange about this car... I'm gonna take a look, stay here." Vitani goes inside as Aria keeps a watchful eye out on her sister. Vitani looks around the car, amazed to see one like it. It was like it came from the future. There was all kinds of gadgets and moniters inside. She saw something unplugged from under the dash and, after a few tries, plugs it together and climbs out. Aria walks closer to the strange car, admiring how beautiful it was jet black and looked brand new. Which didnt make any sense to her. "Who would abandon such a beautiful thing?" She said out loud. "Dunno sister. But it works. A few lights came on." Aria walked to the front of the black car, She ran her hand around the front bumper when a yellow light came on, lightly startling her as she drew her hand back. The light moved back and forth like a scanner. In fact, she remembered watching television and saw a show where a giant machiene had one just like it. It was a scanner.

"Sister," She began. "This one is alive. It has a soul like us."

"I know sister. I just sensed it. When that yellow light came on. It's alive..." Vitani decided to ask it a question. Not knowing if she'll get an answer out of it. "Who are you? What are you?"

**"I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. KARR if you prefer. I am the Prototype of the car of the Future. Young one, Thank you for saving me from that wretched sand tomb and restoring my voice." **

The girls were beyond amazed. A talking car was unusual in this day and age. The sisters looked at each other and squealed with glee and happiness, running around KARR laughing and dancing, KARR on the otherhand wondered what was wrong with them. They werent malfuntioning. Vitani and Aria stopped dancing and smiled at him.

"You are welcome KARR! I can't believe it, Lady Yumeria blessed us with a protector!" Laughed Vitani.

"It's a miracle of the Goddess Herself! HAHA!" Yelled Aria.

KARR was defenely confused. **"Who is Lady Yumeria?"**

Vitani grinned and patted his hood. "Why she's our Goddess of the Gypsies! We believe she led us to you for a reason. You're our Protector!" She suddenly chuckled nervously and scratched her head. "Oh um, hehe... sorry for throwing you like that. Me and my sister were in a bind..." KARR let out a noise that indicated he was chuckling. **"It's alright Vitani. I am protected by my Molecular Bonded Shell. You could say it's my armor. Now I've done rescearch on Gypsies and now I know who you two are. You're Gypsies that can use Magic Powers correct?"**

Aria nodded her head. "That's the truth. We can use magical powers whenever we want. It's the blessing our Goddess has given us." Before she could say anything more, a cold wind blew and she shivered. KARR opened both his doors. **"You two are going to catch a cold being out here. Come inside and rest. You looked like you had a long day." **Aria looked at her sister who was already inside the driver's seat. So she sat in the passenger's side as KARR closed his doors and turned up the heat a little, warming the cabin to the right tempture for them. Vitani yawned as did Aria. "I'm sleepy... It's okay for us to sleep inside you KARR?"

**"Yes. I do not mind it. I can tell you two are very tired. Sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."**

Vitani looked over at her sister who was already fast asleep. "Yeah... Sleep is what we need... Goodnight KARR..." Yawning again she closed her eyes and in minutes was fast asleep. Aria muttered in her sleep something along the lines of 'Protector'. KARR drove up the steep sand and parked by a tree. **(Protector huh? Heh, makes sense they'll call me that. They don't know how much of a 'protector' I am. I'll keep them safe for now. They might prove useful to me.) **He was glad to have been reactivated again but his Power Packs were low, so he powered down and put himself in recharge mode.

AN: Whoa, took me two days to finish this first chapter. Well, review and tell me what you think! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Knight of the Gypsy Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well I wanted to wait until I got at least one Review for this but these Plot Bunnies are busy today. So here's the next chapter anyways. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Knight Rider ain't mine so back off you lawyers! *cracks a whip* Back!

"NO! LET US GO!" A strong force grabbed Aria and Vitani's arms. It felt like a evil presance was there trying to capture them. The Gypsy girls tried using their powers against the evil force, but to their horror their powers were gone. They couldn't use them. Vitani tried her best to fight whatever was keeping her and her sister captive. "Sister! We must escape this place! Where are you?!" Her answer was the sound of Aria's screams and the cracking of bones. The evil force dropped her in front of a scared and angry Vitani. The sight was horrifying; her sister's body was broken in various places and bloody all over. Aria coughed and reached out a hand, trying to grab her older sisters in a desprate plea for help. "Big...sis...ter..." Vitani managed to break free of whatever was holding her down and ran to Aria, she held her in her arms and cried loudly. Aria smiled weakly and closed her eyes, not saying 'I love you sister' before her body disappeared into nothingness, dropping the pendant she was wearing in the silver-haired girl's hand. Vitani stood up in the darkness and screamed, cluching the pendant of her dear departed sister. "YOU BASTARDS! I'LL FIND AND KILL ALL OF YOU!" Just then a voice that sounded famillar echoed throughout the darkness, it seemed to be enjoying the misery of the young Gypsy. "Aww... You threaten to 'kill' me? How can you do that without your precious Gypsy Powers?" Vitani growled and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU! SHOW YOUR DAMN FACE YOU COWARD!" After she said those words, a man dressed in a black suit and red bowtie appeared in front of her, grinning evilly as he spoke. "Well...I'm here darling. Now what pray tell are you going to do now?" Vitani took a few steps back, shocked to see who it was. But before she could call out the man's name, the evil force takes a hold of her again, this time she's unable to speak as she's dragged deeper into the pitch blackness behind her. Her muffled screams make the man laugh as Vitani disappears into the void.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Aria woke up to the sound of her older sister's screaming and tried to wake her up. KARR powered on and gently rocked the driver's seat she was in, trying to calm her down. **"What is wrong with** her? Why is she screaming?" "She's having a nightmare KARR, I can't seem to wake her!" KARR searched his systems and found something that'll work in waking her up. **"Allow me Aria. This will calm her down and wake her." **KARR sprayed a light mist onto Vitani's face. She immediately woke up and looked around, still in a panic as her sister calmed her down. Vitani saw that Aria was alright and hugged her tight, tears running down her face. Aria smiled and held her, gently rubbing her back to soothe her. "It's alright now, what you had was a nasty nightmare sister. Everything's okay." Vitani let go of her and wiped her eyes, glad to hear that it was nothing but a dream. KARR was perplexed as to why she had the nightmare. He read about how dreams work but never in his life seen someone thrash about while still in a dream-like state. **"Vitani? What was your nightmare about? It must've been horrible for you to thrash about while in REM Sleep." **Vitani looked at KARR's Voice Modulator and shook her head, not wishing to remember the events that took place in her dream. "I'd rather not speak about it KARR... It's too frightning to recall what I saw... Sorry if I scared you two." Aria smiled and held her hand. "It's okay Vitani. All beings go through nightmares once in a while. Lady Yumeria maybe was trying to warn you about something." "Yeah, maybe so sis..." She leaned against the back seat and closed her eyes, her heart was still pounding from the ordeal that was her dream. At this point KARR scanned both of the girls vital signs, he found something unusual in their bodies. Parts of their bones was coated in a metallic substance similar to what he has in his CPU. Not only that, he detected small amounts of nanites in their bloodstream. He wanted to ask why their bodies were like that but heard a growling sound coming from both of them. He made that chuckling noise again and spoke up. **"Sounds like you two need food. Where should I take you?" **Both the girls looked at each other and giggled. They haven't had anything to eat in two days they escaped. "Well, I want what everyone calls... um... A cheeseburger!" "Yeah! I haven't had one of those in a while!" Aria giggled, seeing her sister was back to normal at the mention of food. KARR scanned the area and found 7 restaurants in the area. He showed them on one of the moniters. **"Which one do you desire for?" **The girls pointed to a McDonalds and said they wanted to go there. KARR turned over his engine and drove out of the beach to their destination.

*AN: I forgot to mention but since KARR's voice is deep I made the text bold whenever he talks. KITT's voice isn't that deep so it'll remain the same text.*

Michael was driving along the highway back to F.L.A.G.'s main building. He just completed an assignment and was hurting bad because of it. He took out a gang of thieves dealing in illegal weapons plus the kidnapping of a young boy. Aparently they were good at Kickboxing. Really good. He couldn't wait to head home and relax in his bed at his private suite. He accidently ran over a big pothole and winced in pain. "Owww... Jeez KITT watch out for those things!"

"Sorry Michael! This road you insisted on taking is riddled with potholes! If we just took the seinic route like I requested we would've avoided them."

"This road is better since it's a shortcut-OUCH!" Michael was hurting bad and was regretting taking this so called 'shortcut.' He could've sworn he heard KITT snickering at him and swerved around another pothole. "Some shortcut this is Michael. How about you let me drive and you relax? I know how to manuver over some of them." "Sure pal... go ahead then. Ugh..." KITT took over the controls and expertly avoided the annoying potholes. They continued to drive when KITT's moniter lit up, showing something like alpha waves floating around. "What the? KITT what is that?" "I don't know Michael. I guess it's a glitch. That rocket hit me pretty hard back there, some of my systems are still as you say, messed up." "Oh, okay then." He turned off the moniter and reclined the seat, yawning loudly. "Hey buddy? I'm taking a nap, wake me when we get home." "Of course Michael." Michael soon fell asleep as KITT got off the pothole ridded road and got on the main highway. His tires were aching bad from the assignment and not only that, some of his systems were malfuntioning because of a rocket the gang of thieves had shot at them. (Goodness... I do hope we don't have another mission like that again for a while... Those rockets hurt like hell. I don't know if I can take another-hm? What's this?) His thoughts were interrupted when his moniter lit up again, this time showing the alpha waves aligning with his own telemertry. KITT thought that was strange, but dismissed it as another glitch and turned the moniter off. He passed by a overhead freeway when the moniter came back on again, irratating KITT. (Ugh! I hope Bonnie can fix this. It's annoying...) The alpha waves on his moniter seemed to be getting stronger and closer in sync with his own telemetry. He decided to analyize them for a while when the connection disappeared. He turned off his moniter and reviewed what he analyzed what he saw. (What? Now I know this is a glitch. I'll just shut off the connection so my moniter won't come on again. Stupid glitch.) KITT shut off the connection to some of his systems since they kept glitching out on him and continued down the highway. He checked on his driver and saw him sleeping soundly. He was going to tell Michael about what happened but decided against it. He needed rest and what he found wasn't a big deal for now. (Sweet dreams my friend.)

KARR sped down the freeway at 78 miles per hour. The girls were laughing at how fast he was going and enjoyed every minute of it. He played some rock music as they sang along to it. KARR chuckled to himself. He was free from that sand tomb his younger brother put him in and now he can do whatever he wanted. The strange humans in his driver and passenger seats were amusing to the Trans Am. He saw for himself the kind of power Vitani and Aria had and started thinking. **(Hm, these two aren't like any human I've encountered before. Their bodies seem to be modified in a way that's similar to my own MBS. Not only that they're able to use magic powers my prosessor can't compute. Heh, I could use them to repair some of my circuits plus take down the one who hurt me so.)**His thoughts were interrupted when his moniter came on, showing red and yellow lines that synced up for a moment then disappeared. He knew what that was. His brother was in the area but not anymore. He sensed the girls didn't notice anything as they kept on singing to the music. Since the moniter didn't turn on again KITT must've not noticed him in the area. He was glad of that and sped up a little more, reaching 80 mph as the girls whooped and laughed. They were enjoying the speed he was going and didn't have a care in the world at the moment. "Hey KARR? When are we gonna get there? I'm starving!" Vitani asked the A.I.

**"ETA, 10 minutes Vitani. You must be patent."**

"When it comes to food, she's never patent KARR." Aria giggled when her sister lightly punched her in the arm. "Hey! I am too patent you silly!" Aria started feigning injury to her arm and lightly punched back playfully. "Ow! You hit me you meanie!" The girls started playfighting when one of them accidently pressed the SKI MODE button, making KARR ride on his two left tires. A truckdriver watched in amazement as the black car sped past him on his side wheels, he then threw out the beer bottle he had in his hand, saying he'll never drink again after that. The girls were shocked and wondered what happened as they started to panic. KARR made a sound like he was laughing and returned to driving on all four tires. **"HAHAHA! Be careful girls, you pressed my SKI MODE button. It makes me drive on my side tires. No need to be alarmed." **They sighed in relief and started laughing again. "Sorry KARR, didn't mean to do that." Said Vitani. "Sorry about that KARR. Teehee! You really are amazing!" Said Aria. **"Why thank you girls. I apreciate the complements. We're here." **KARR pulled up to the drive-thru and opened his glove compartment. Inside was a small bag filled with money. The girls couldn't believe it, they never seen that much money in one sitting before. "Whoa... where'd you get this?" **"Two people put it there a year ago and forgot about it. It's $7000 in total Vitani. Use it as you desire." **"Oh thank you so much KARR!" Aria took the bag and got out $20, which is enough for them to pay for their meal. Vitani orderd what they wanted, two double cheeseburgers with fries and a bottle of water. As KARR drove to the window he noticed the harsh way the male worker gave the girls. He gave them their order and Aria gave her sister the money to pay the man. KARR took a quick scan at their food and noticed something that disgusted him. He told Vitani to wait a moment and put his voice on loudspeaker. **"Listen you pathetic excuse of a human! I saw what you did to their food and unless you want to live, you'll take them back and prepare a fresh order! Do so now or I will do the same to you but ten times WORSE!" **The male worker panicked and took the food back, moments later he came out and gave the fresh order to them. KARR scanned the food and found it safe to eat this time. Vitani prepared to give the money to him but the worker shook his head, saying no charge and ran back inside. KARR drove off, burning rubber and headed to a park. He parked under a tree and turned off his engine. The girls looked at each other as Aria put the money back in the bag. "KARR? Why did you do that? What did that man do to our previous food?"

**"He soiled it Aria. I made him prepare a fresh order because if you two had eaten it, you'd would've gotten sick. I could not allow that to happen. What I don't understand is why he would do such a thing? Disgusting human."**

When they didn't answer, KARR looked and saw the sad faces on them. He reviewed what he had said and quickly aplogized for saying 'disgusting human'. But Aria shook her head. "No KARR... We're not sad because of that." **"Then why are you?" **Vitani growled in a dog-like way before she spoke. "It's because of what and who we are! We're Gypsies and our clan has always been tormented by outsiders! We've could've gotten sick because of him!" Her eyes glowed white as her powers started to manifest. Aria started to calm her sister down but KARR spoke up first. **"Calm yourself Vitani. There's no need for you to get angry. I took care of the problem did I not? Listen, you two said I'm your protector right? As long as I'm here, I'll make sure you and Aria are kept safe and healthy." **Aria held her sister's hand as Vitani calmed down, her powers slowly disappearing. She looked at her sister, then at KARR. If he hadn't spoken up like he did they would've been very sick, And Vitani wanted her sister kept safe and protected more than her. She was grateful to have him as their Protector. "...Thank you, Protector..." **"You're welcome dear. Now you two eat up, you haven't eaten anything in days. Don't worry it's safe to consume." **The girls quickly dove into their cheeseburgers and fries, enjoying the delicious food and being careful not to stain KARR's interior. KARR rolled down the windows a little bit so the girls could get some air. His scanner was pulsating rapidly in anger. Hating them because they're Gypsies? Unbelieveable! His girls could've gotten poisoned by that man! When that thought crossed his proscessor he smiled in his CPU. He only knew these girls for a day and a half and already he thought of them as his. Which made sense really. KARR's primary funtion is Self-Preservation, which means he'll do whatever it takes to protect himself. Add the girls to the equation and they'll be protected. Not only that, he needs them. Coming to this conclusion, KARR reprogramed himself to Protect Vitani and Aria. **(Without them or their Powers I can't survive. Without me they can't survive. Primary Objective: Protect them and myself at all costs.) **

Back at F.L.A.G Headquarters, KITT woke up Michael announcing they arrived back home. Michael got out and stetched out his sore limbs, making some crack and pop. KITT didn't like how his partner's joints sounded and brought his attention on that. "Michael are you alright? Your joints and bones should not sound like they're breaking." Michael chuckled a little and patted KITT's hood. "That's suspossed to happen KITT. Other than sore muscles and stiff joints I'm fine. I just need more sleep... See ya buddy." "Well... Alright then. I still dont like how that sounded. Bye Michael." Michael left and passed by Bonnie, who asked if he was alright. "I'm fine Bon, just sore and in need of much deserved sleep. Night." He kissed Bonnie on the cheek and went to his room. Bonnie chuckled and grabbed her toolbox as she walked up to KITT. "Hey KITT! Michael didn't push you too hard today did he?"

"No Bonnie. Both of us are in dire need of rest. Plus some of my systems are malfuntioning."

She sat in the driver's seat as she waved a mechanical wand over his interior. "How so?"

"A rocket slammed in my side and because of that, some programs are glitching out."

"What?! Oh no! Are you okay? How could Michael let you get hit by that thing? Oh once he wakes up I'm giving him a earful!"

KITT made a sound like laughter as he calmed down Bonnie. "It wasn't that serious! Haha! No need to bite Michael's head off." The Mechanic sighed and patted his steering yoke. She loved KITT like how a mother love's her child. And seeing her child get banged up doesn't make it easy for her. Sure she can fix him up like new but she wishes a certain someone could be more careful with him. "I know KITT, I know. So, any other problems you're expearancing?" "Yes, I noticed my left moniter has been syncing up with something that had traces of my own telemetry. I thought it was a glitch until I analyzed where it came from." Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she fixed some of his systems. Something didn't sit right with her when he said those words. "Did you find out where the signal came from?" KITT was hesitant to tell her, he was unsure himself. "KITT?" "I lost trace of the signal 3 seconds before I exited the freeway. I'm unsure where it came from."  
"Hm, alright then. It's probably just a glitch like you said. I'll repair your systems and give you a oil change. You're overdue for one."

"Thank you Bonnie." KITT hated telling lies, but this was only the one time he did so. He wasn't sure if what he scanned truly was what it was. He needed to get more infomation so he rescanned the data he saved again, just to be sure. But No matter how much he analyzed the data he recived he came to one possible conclusion;

KARR is alive.

Author's Note: Finished this in 4 hours! A new record! \\('O')/ Review please and tell me what you think! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Knight of the Gypsy Chapter 3

Author's Note: I was hoping to get at least 4 more Reviews before I continued this... But I didn't want to just leave this story unfinished. So here's Chapter 3. Please R&amp;R afterwards. I crave the reviews. Crave them like cookies!

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to the Late Glen A. Larson. Not me. Nope.

NeoTech. A high technology Institute dedicated to creating the next generation aircraft. From Private planes, Military jets, even regular airplanes for Airports should they need it. But deep down in the underground of the building a dark secret is kept. Not only does NeoTech specialize in high quality Aircraft, they also deal in the black market, illegal drugs, and human experiments. In one place in the underground facility is a holding cell for the so-called freaks of nature they experiment on. In one of the cells, a woman with long black hair sits on a makeshift bed. She wears a red shirt and a blue skirt, and wore a white lab coat. Around her neck is a golden pendant with a blue star on the front. The woman gently rubs the pendant with her fingers as she smiles. Inside is a picture of her with two younger girls, one with sliver hair and one with blue hair, grinning like they don't have a care in the world. She sighs, remembering what happened on that fateful day a week ago. When she helped them escape the hell hole she now currently resides in.

"Vitani... Aria... I do hope you're alright... I miss you so much." She whispers to herself. The woman sighs as she remembers the happy times she had with her girls. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the guard walking up to her cell with a man in a white suit and red tie. She jumped a little when the guard banged on the bars harshly. "Hey! Wake up! You got a visitor!" The woman looked up and glared at the man standing behind the bars. He wore a white Armani suit with a blood red tie. His hair was slicked back and he had a smile on his face as he entered the cell. He leaned down so he was at eye level with the woman sitting on the makeshift bed.

"Morning Miss Sandy Wild. Sorry I have to keep you down here but the better cells are already taken."

Sandy kept glaring at him. "What the hell do you want Mark?"

The man known as Mark Avalon chuckled and traced a finger on Sandy's cheek, only to have it smacked away by an unknown force. He chuckled some more and shook his head. "Now don't be like that Sandy. You know good and well why I am down here. Now tell me where the girls are."

"There's no way in hell I'd tell you! Why can't you leave them alone and let them be free to do whatever they want?!"

Mark sighed. "You know damn well why. Those girls are dangerous if left alone. If someone finds out that they're not normal Gypsy's who knows what'll happen. I'm just looking out for them is all."

Sandy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Looking out for them? What a load of crap that is. All you want is to enhance their powers for your own selfish gain." She looked away and stared at the wall, a saddened look in her eyes. "I only wish I hadn't let you talk me into physically enhancing them."

"But look at the good that did for them! Sandy you plus those girls are the last remaining Gypsies of the Earth. I did what needed to be done so they won't ever be sick or injured!"

"...Mark you're speaking out of your ass. Like I said you only want Vitani and Aria so you can conduct more dangerous experiments on them. By the way, now that they're gone you'll have no choice but to call off the Prometheus Project."

Mark suddenly laughed, making Sandy look at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because those girls _are _the Prometheus Project."

For some reason that got her attention. She had a shocked look in her eyes as she stared at the man before her. "What do you mean? You told me Prometheus was a type of machine powered by their Magic."

"It is dear. Why do you think I talked you into enhancing those girls' bodies? They're the next evolution of humankind my dear."

Sandy slowly shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She grabbed Mark by the collar and yelled in his face. "What the hell did you do to my girls?!"

Mark grinned at her and chuckled again. "You'll see soon, once I bring them back." He grabbed Sandy's arm and held on tight, making her let go of his shirt collar as he stood up and began walking out the cell door. "Oh, I forgot to mention." He turned his head to look at her. "The Legend of Yumeria's Awakening is slowly coming. Once I get the girls back you'll see what Project Prometheus truly is." He walked out of the cell as the guard closed and locked it. Sandy couldn't believe what she was hearing. What did he have her do to her girls bodies? What exactly was she doing all this time? The only reason she and her girls came here in the first place was because he promised to help them. What was going on? What was going to happen to her girls? Sandy clasped her hands together and prayed that they wouldn't find them.

"Please let my girls be safe... Keep them away from this evil man."

...

KARR was driving around in Downtown Long Beach at a slow 55 miles per hour. He was looking for a good place to hide out just in case his younger brother KITT spotted him. Vitani and Aria looked out the windows in awe. From one city to the next they've seen all kinds of buildings, places, and lots of people. Vitani was excited as was her sister to be in a new place. Speaking of places, KARR told them that they were going somewhere, but he didn't say where.

"Hey KARR? Where exactly are we going anyways?"

"**To find a place to stay for awhile."**

"Oh. What kind of place?" Vitani asked.

"**Hm… Hang on."**

KARR scanned the area and found a abandoned car lot on the outskirts of downtown. On one of the monitors, KARR showed the girls where they'll be staying. "What is that old place?" Aria asked. **"It's where we'll be staying. I scanned the place and its suitable for us. No other human has been here for months."** KARR drove in the empty lot as Vitani and Aria got out and looked around. The building was somewhat old looking and had a entrance in front. It looked like a old car shop that used to fix up various vehicles. Around them there was about 15 old to new cars that were abandoned. Vitani looked at the old cars and touched one of them, getting some dust on her hand. "Wonder how long these things were sitting here?" KARR drove up on the other side of her and scanned the cars. **"Months it seems. They're of no use to us." **The Trans Am drove to where Aria was, leaving Vitani to look around some more. She yawned and walked to a part of the car lot, she saw something odd when she got there. A new-looking Mustang that was partly covered with a tarp. She removed the tarp and investigated it. It was cherry red and was shining in the sunlight. The strange thing was it's right side door was missing. Vitani climbed into the passenger's side and looked around, it was nice but not as nice as KARR's interior. She opened the various compartments inside the car. Nothing of interest except a small brown bag she found under the seat. When she opened it she found a white ball covered in stringy yarn. "What the heck is this?" She didn't want to touch it with her hands so she took the bag with her and got out of the car, heading to where her sister and KARR was. Meanwhile Aria and KARR was looking inside the old building. There was places where someone used to repair cars here and there. Aria saw a lever and went to pull it, but KARR stopped her. **"Careful Aria. That activates the pulley system which raises up cars. You're standing on the platform so you'll be raised upwards if you touch it." **Aria quickly backed away from it and stood besides the black Trans Am. "That would've been bad... Hehe. So... This old place used to fix up cars and trucks?" Aria asked. **"I believe so. But from my records this place hasn't been in use in 4 months." **She nodded and looked around some more. She saw a door and tried to open it, but the lock was stuck. So she raised her hand a little as it started to glow, then she focused her power on the door handle. A few seconds later a click can be heard as the door opened. Aria slowly walked inside and gasped. It was a room made to look like a small apartment. There was a large bed, a fridge, a bathroom with a shower, and only one large window that faced the alleyway. Aria touched the bed and grinned, it was soft and felt brand new. Being bold, she jumped in the bed and started laughing. "Oh my! This bed is so comfy and soft! It's not even dirty!" Vitani popped her head in and stared at her sister laying on the bed. "Wow, this room is nice! I wonder who left everything here though?" She said as she sat on the bed. Aria looked up at her and shrugged. "That I don't know... Hey, maybe KARR knows! Let's ask him." Both girls left the room and walked towards KARR, who was scanning the equipment and tools left behind. Vitani called him and he turned around to face them. "Hey KARR? Aria found a room that's practily new. Like someone cleaned it recently. I also found a car outside with it's door missing. It looked brand new too. Are you sure this place is abandoned?" **"Yes I'm sure Vitani. I scanned the name of this place and it's called 'Willard's Autoshop'. Aparrently this Willard person doesn't own it anymore and he went bankrupt." **"Wow... Poor guy..." Said Aria. "So why is part of this place look like it was being restored?"

**"He was in the prossess of restoring some vehicles and his private room you two were recently in. But, acording to my data he just went bankrupt and disappeared. This was 4 months ago."**

The girls looked around the werehouse like building once more. Vitani chuckled and stretched out her arms, yawning again. "Welp, finder's keepers! I like this place. We can now do whatever we want, when we want! Right sis?" Aria didn't answer and Vitani looked at her, she had a sad expression on her face as she looked at her pendant. "Aria?" The blue haired girl looked at her sister and sighed. "What about Miss Wild? We left her behind and now we don't know how to get her back..." The silver haired girl sighed and gently hugged her sister. "Don't worry sis. We'll figure out a way to save her. I know Lady Yumeria is protecting her from harm."

**"Who is Miss Wild?"** Asked KARR.

The girls looked at him and smiled. "Oh, we didn't tell you did we? She's our mom." Said Vitani.

"Um, you see KARR... Our real parents passed away years ago... Miss Wild found us when we were little and raised us as her daughters. She's a Gypsy like us." Said Aria.

KARR made a whooshing sound with his scanner. **"I see. Where is she then?"**

Both girls went silent for a few minutes. KARR was confused as to why they were suddenly so quiet. He moved closer to them and saw the saddened expressions on their faces. "She's...captured... A evil man named Mark Avalon is holding her hostgae..." Aria rubbed her eyes as she started to cry. "I should've stayed to help her escape along with us! It's my fault she's not here with us!" Vitani hugged her sister as she cried in her shoulder. "Hey hey... don't say that Aria... Miss Wild didn't want us staying there anymore so she helped us escape. It's not your fault." She lifted up her sister's chin so she was staring at her in the eye. "And we WILL go back to help her. Got it sweetie? She's counting on us to survive this." Aria nodded and hiccuped a little. KARR gently nudged the girls leg's, making his engine purr a little. **"This Wild person is very important to you two, Isn't she?" **Both of them nodded as they both put their hands on his roof. "Yeah... She's VERY important to us. She's our mom. I don't want anything to happen to her." Said Aria. "And we'll find a way to save her. Will you help us Protector?" KARR sighed quietly. He didn't like humans that much to want to save them. They were as weak as a tree branch. The two girls in front of him he liked only because they could protect him with their strange powers. KARR had a bad experiance with humans before and didn't want to end up in a sandy ditch again, but as he looked at the Gypsy girls he could tell that they wern't ordanary humans. Plus there was another with powers like the girls out there. Who knows? This other Gypsy woman might be of some use to him as well.

**"Hmm... Sure. I'll help. As your Protector I will help save your mother." **

Vitani and Aria smiled, their hands started to glow as a warm feeling spread throughout KARR's body. Were they doing that? It felt good and cozy to the Trans Am. "Thank you so much KARR. I'm happy we were blessed with a Protector like you." Said Aria. **"Mmm... No problem... Are you two doing this? I feel relaxed." **Vitani giggled. "Yup! You've been driving all day so we're relaxing your mecha-joints and stuff. Our treat!" (_**So that's what they're doing... I could get used to this.)**_ KARR shifted his tires so he could lay on his shocks, his version of laying down. After a few minutes he powered down to 'sleep'. The girls noticed this and giggled. "Hey, we made him fall asleep. Let's leave him to rest sis." Said Vitani. Aria yawned and nodded as they walked back to the room. Aria noticed that Vitani had a brown bag on the bed. "Sister what's this?" She asked. "Oh, I forgot about that. I found it inside that new looking car outside. It's just a ball of yarn." Said Vitani. "Oh, okay then... Let's nap for a bit sister..." "Yeah, I'm sleepy too... Sweet dreams sis." Both girls got into bed and took a nap. Instantly they fell asleep, they were really tired from traveling. As they slept, the brown paper bag fell to the floor and the white ball rolled out. It started shaking and after that it stopped.

...

At the F.L.A.G HQ, KITT was reanalyzing the data he found while on the freeway a few days ago. No doubt about it. It was his brother's telemitry. But how was that possible? He and Michael destroyed KARR two years ago. Deep down inside he wondered how to tell his friends. But then again the signal is so weak even he isn't sure if it's his older brother's or not. KITT decided to keep this to himself until he can aquire more data. He heard something to his right and saw Michael walking in the garage reading a book. KITT scanned the book and chuckled. Michael loved his mystery novels.

"Reading Sherlock Holmes again Michael?"

The ex-cop laughed and didn't look up as he leaned on KITT's fender. "Yup! There's just something about his mysteries and detective solving that makes it interesting to read about."

"I find the charater quite unorthidox. He solves cases sometimes by accident or by a stroke of luck."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck, KITT."

"I don't. I believe in Logic and Reasoning. I also believe in coincidence. And much of that is in that book you're reading."

Michael chuckled and rubbed KITT's hood, making the Trans Am purr a little. "And it's coincidence that you say that. Most of our cases recently have been either solved by accident, Luck, or just that. Coincidence."

"So it was coincidence that you got that red-headed woman's phone number after you saved her from being hit by a bus?" Said KITT with a little humor in his voice.

"Quite a deduction my dear KITT! And yes it was. Although I'd call it a stroke of luck. Hehe..."

"Sure it was... Oh brother."

Devon then walked in the garage and heard them talking. "Ah, Michael and KITT. I'm glad you're still here, I need to talk to you two." Michael groaned and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Oh come on Devon! Me and KITT were going on our vacaton soon..." Devon chuckled and handed him a file. "Oh don't worry you'll be on your vacation soon. I recieved a call from a Edward Fellos. He's a private investigator that's been tailing a companie's actions and everything. He faxed me these documents about a particular compiany called NeoTech."

"NeoTech? Never heard of them." Michael flipped through the files. "So what they do?"

"They build airplanes. From Commercial, to military jets, even high-class private planes." Michael whistled. "High class planes huh? Like the one you have?"  
"No. I wish. Their planes are highly expensive. I'm not that rich." "Or maybe you're just cheap." Devon rolled his eyes. "Hardly the point... Now this company is located in Seattle, Washington. A week ago Edward was in Seattle when he saw a red van with NeoTech's logo parked in the middle of the street. He took some pictures of what happened next. Although It's quite strange." Michael flipped through the pictures and saw a crowd of people surrounding the van. Along with some other people that looked like guards with their guns pointed at three women. Wait, three women? "Devon, from what I see these guards look like they're going to shoot at those women."  
"I know. Look at the next picture." Michael nodded and looked at the next photo. What he saw was strange. The two younger women had both their arms up for some reason. In the next photo the picture quality was a little blurred so he couldn't see anyting. "I can barely see anything in this. So what did this Edward Fellos see?"

"I honestly don't believe this is true, but he said he saw the guards fly backwards as if a blast of wind hit them. He couldn't see anything else because of the people running away. One of them knocked over his camera cracking it." Devon shook his head in disbelief as he said this. "Edward believes NeoTech is doing something illegal and he wants to expose it."  
Michael nodded and squinted his eyes at the photo. "Soo... We're going to Seattle?"

"That's right. You'll leave tomorrow. Oh, Edward said to meet him at Norton Hotel for more Information. He wouldn't tell me much else over the phone." "Alright then. Seattle it is. Although this whole case sounds strange."

KITT shuddered. "Please don't tell me I have to go on a plane Devon..."

Devon smiled and patted KITT's hood. "Don't worry you won't have to KITT."

The Trans Am made an audible sigh. "Oh good. You know I can't stand flying."

"We know KITT, you scaredy cat." Laughed Michael. He almost tripped and fell when KITT hit him with his side door. Michael regained his footing and laughed some more. "What'd you do that for?"

"Don't make fun of me. Or I'll tell Devon about your little secret stash." Said KITT. Devon raised an eyebrow. "What secret stash?" Michael stuttered and blushed a little. "NOTHING! It's nothing Devon." KITT snickered as Michael glared at him. He then looked back in the files he had and saw something strange. "Uh, Devon what is this? Is this a photo?" Devon nodded. "Yes it is. It looks like a flash from bad lighting but if you'll look over here," He pointed to the right side of the photo, which shows a blurred reddish van leaving the site of the flash. "This van was seen leaving the area at the time this bright light ocurred. I asked Edward about it but he wouldn't say." "All secretive are we? Okay then, we're on the case."

"Michael why do you sound like Sherlock Holmes?" Asked KITT.

"Why not?" He smiled. "A mysterious case, a secretive person, and odd photos with strange women in them? Sherlock would love a case like this."

KITT sighed as Devon chuckled. "And what would make a fictious charater love a case like this?"

"The women what else?"

KITT groaned. For some reason he didn't feel like hearing his friends dirty jokes right now. "I'm taking a power-nap. Don't wake me unless it's important." KITT powered down, his red scanner turning off. Michael looked at Devon and shrugged. "What's up with him?"  
"Oh I think he's just tired is all. Let him rest up for now."

"Yeah, tired and grumpy." Michael gently patted the Trans Am's roof and walked out of the garage, Devon following behind.

...

Sandy Wild looked around the prison from where she was in her cell. The guard was standing near the main exit and looked tired. She sighed. She could've used her powers to break the bars easily, but due to a bracelet they forced her to wear, her powers were limited. Sandy looked at the guard again as a plan popped in her head. She frowned, but it was the only way for her to escape. (_Please let this work...)_ She called over the guard and he turned to look at her.

"What do you want?"

Sandy positened herself on the makeshift bed so her legs were spread. She smirked as the guard stared at her, then he grinned as he walked to the cell. "Ah, I see what you want now... Hehe..." He opened the cell door and walked inside, sitting next to her on the bed. He trailed his hand up her exposed thigh when she stopped him.

"Um... m-mind taking this off for me first?" She showed him the bracelet she wore and the guard frowned. "I don't know... Doesn't that restrain your powers or something?"

"Yes but it prevents me from... you know..." She blushed and trailed a finger on the guard's chest, making him shudder a bit. "I can't take it off, can you do it please?" The guard grinned. "Why sure then! It's been awhile since I had some loving." He took off the bracelet with one of his keys and proceeded to take off her shirt. Sandy frowned and grabbed his hand. He tried to let go but froze when he saw her eyes. They were glowing as she used her powers to lift him up and throw him against the wall, he fell to the floor and passed out. Sandy walked out of the cell and stretched out her limbs. "Ugh, I can't believe that worked... Now to get out of here." Using her power, a white mist-like glow surrounded her and covered her whole body, then suddenly she disappeared from the room. She teleported to the state park. It was dark out except for a few street lights that were lit. She adjusted her eyes to the dark and walked to a huge tree. The tree also doubled as a makeshift treehouse for the children who would visit the park during the daytime. She climbed up the ladder and settled inside one of the couchs. She yawned and smiled. Sandy was happy to be out of that horrible place.

"Tomorrow I'll look for my girls... I'm sure My Lady Goddess will help me find them..."

She yawned again and fell asleep, but not before putting up a barrier to conceal her wherabouts.

AN: Finally done with this chapter. R&amp;R please! ^u^


	4. Chapter 4

Knight Of The Gypsy Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to the Late Glen A. Larson. The made up characters are mine only.

()=_Thoughts_

The next day Sandy woke up to something soft rubbing against her face. She yawned and opened her eyes to see a black and white cat purring and rubbing against her. She smiled and sat up, stretching out her stiff limbs and petted the cat.  
"Morning little kitty. Are you by yourself?" The cat meowed once and rubbed it's head on her hand. She noticed a red collar around it's neck so the cat belonged to someone. She was about to ask the little cat where it's owners were until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She quickly turned around just to see a little boy stare at her.

"Hi! That's my cat Mimi. I was looking for her."

Sandy sighed and smiled at the little boy. "Oh so she's yours?" The boy nodded as the cat jumped on his shoulder. He giggled and gently patted the cat. "Mimi! I told you to not wander off like that." "She's a smart little kitten. You make sure to take good care of her." The boy was scratching the cat's head and nodded. He looked at the woman to find out she disappeared. The little boy looked around the treehouse but couldn't find her.

"Where'd she go?" The cat meowed and looked out into the trees by the park. There it saw the woman smiling at them as she disappeared again. The boy couldn't find her and shrugged. "Oh well. Let's go Mimi." The boy climbed down from the treehouse and ran with the cat to a car where his parents were. From behind some trees Sandy watched the little kids in the park play around without a care in the world. She sighed and walked away, clutching her pendant she wore around her neck. _(I wonder if my girls are alright? I have to somehow find them...) _Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a red van across the street. She recognized it as NeoTech's van and quickly hid in a alley. She used her power to project a mirror in front of her to watch the van. "Damn... Mark must've found out I escaped. I have to leave this city and find Vitani and Aria." After a few minutes it sped off down the street. Her heart was pounding as the mirror in front of her disappeared. Looking at herself, she decided she needed to change her clothes. She took off her lab coat and burned it with her magic. The only thing she wore was a red shirt with a blue medium sized skirt. "Where can I find a clothing store?" Looking around, she saw that the coast was clear and began walking towards the local mall. As she was walking she noticed a few people stare at her. Oh Sandy Wild looked like someone who walked out of a modeling agency. She had light golden brown skin, full breasts, an hourglass figure, and her face looked like an Egyptian Queen's. She was beautiful. But the thing that stood out was her hair and eyes. Her hair was black but somehow bright red streaks appeared that ran down to the tips and her eyes were a deep shade of purple instead of brown like before. Those red streaks in her hair weren't there before and neither was her eye color. Turns out the bracelet she was forced to wear not only subdued her powers but changed the color of her hair and eyes. Since she wasn't wearing it anymore, her true eye and hair color shone beautifully. She could hear some of the young men who passed her by comment on how beautiful she was. She also heard some people who stared at her make mean comments on her. Like disgusting gypsies or other hurtful names. But she didn't care; she was a proud Gypsy and ignored their dumb comments.

_(Those who don't understand will always hate those that are different.) _She thought about the time she told her girls that and they didn't understand it. She hoped they did. She entered the mall and was surprised to see it packed with people. This was the first time she was in a shopping facility like this so it took her a second to figure out what stores sold what. She walked around a little bit amazed by the amount of stores in this place. Soon though she found what she was looking for. A clothing store called Luxurious Clothes. Sandy went inside the store and saw all kinds of beautiful clothes for women hanging on the racks. "Amazing... These clothes are so pretty." She browsed the racks and found a outfit that suited her. A Yellow blouse that came with a black leather jacket. The jeans were a deep shade of blue with some jewels imbedded on the sides that ran halfway down to the leg and ended in a star pattern. She picked out some boots and went into the changing area. She changed her clothes and liked how she looked. Sandy giggled when a thought came to her.

_(These clothes are perfect! I look like a girl in a rock band!)_

She walked out wearing the clothes and went to pay for them. Good thing she had her wallet with her. A gothic looking girl stared at her and smirked. "Hey now, those look good on you girl." Sandy lightly blushed and gave her the money. "Um, thank you. This is my first time wearing clothes like this." The gothic took the money and chuckled. "Want me to throw those old things out for ya?" She looked at her old clothes in a bag and shook her head. "Oh that's alright dear. I'll dispose of them myself." "Alright then. Hey are you one of those Gypsies I've heard about?" Sandy nodded and frowned a little. She expected the young girl to insult her but what she said took her by surprise. "You gypsies are really awesome you know?" The older women blinked in confusion. "Um... What? Are we really?"  
"Yeah. I've done research on them and I love what they do. I also love their hairstyles and eye color. Man I wish I was born one." Sandy was glad to hear that someone like her was popular among some people. "You're beautiful just the way you are dear. And thank you for the complements."  
"Eh, no prob lady. Hey, did you know there's a group of gypies that have magic powers? They're called 'Gypsies of the Earth' or something but when I did more research on them I couldn't find anything. I think they might be extinct." The woman shook her head and leaned in close. "Oh we're very much alive sweetie. See?" She placed her hand on the younger girl's and the gothic's eyes went wide as her hand started to glow along with hers. She looked at the older woman and smiled wide.

"Wow..."

Sandy giggled and let go of her hand, on the girl's wrist was a black diamond-studded bracelet that wasn't there before. "Wait, how did you? What?!" She started laughing as she admired her new bracelet. She looked at Sandy who had her finger on her lips in a hushing motion. "Mind not telling other's about this? I'm afraid they wont understand like you." The gothic girl nodded. "I won't. Hey thanks lady!" Sandy nodded and turned to leave but looked back at the girl. "You know, you're a nice person. I rarely meet people like you so I hope you get blessed with all kinds of rewards in the future." They both smiled at each other as the woman left the store. The gothic girl couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. She just met a real gypsy plus received a cool bracelet from her. "Damn that's so cool." She said.

Sandy left the store with her new clothes on and a smile on her face. It was nice to meet someone who admired her clan. She walked out of the mall and headed for the alley she was in before. she looked at her old clothes in the bag and used her power light it on fire. Soon it burned into ash and she sighed as she closed her eyes. "I have a new take on humanity now Lady Yumeria. I've almost given up but you showed me that there are people out there that know of us and love us. Thank you for showing me that." She opened her eyes and began walking down the alley towards a street. She has to think of where her girls might be. She'd tried to call them using Telephy but they're too far away to her thoughts. She kept walking down the alley trying to figure out how to get to them. Little did Sandy know she might have some help with that.

...

KITT and Michael Knight were on their way to Seattle, Washington. They sped down the freeway at 75MPH all the while playing Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' on the radio. Michael was singing along to the song and KITT was trying not to laugh at his friend. He was a good singer but he was hitting all the wrong notes.

"Michael you're not hitting the right notes properly. You're butchering it."

"Oh ha ha KITT. I'm a great singer you know."

"That you are but honestly you can't hit a high note to save your life."

Michael chuckled and patted the steering wheel. "Oh really? You try singing it then."

KITT made a electronic sigh and tried it out.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night~_  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to Strike,_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night~ _  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer_  
_Thriller, Thriller tonight!_

Surpringly KITT was a good singer. He hit all the right notes dispite never singing before. Michael was surprised. "Wow KITT, that was awesome!"

"Really? Thank you Michael."

"Now you can sing a high note to save your life."

"Very funny. I'll have to thank RC for teaching me how to sing properly."

Michael tilted his head. "Wait, RC taught you to sing?" KITT chuckled. "Yup. He and his friends taught me. Maybe you should ask him to teach you how to sing high notes."  
"Hey I can sing very well thank you very much."  
"Then sing a high note. I dare you."  
"Alright then, I will." Michael tried to sing a higher note, which was honestly terrible. KITT wished he never dared him to sing. It sounded like scratchy cat's claws on a old rundown chalkboard. "Oh goodness..." Luckily Devon Miles called but had to cover his ears.

"Good heavens! What is that god awful racket?!"

Michael stopped singing and frowned at him. "I was trying to sing a high note Devon."

"Oh that was you Michael? Um, sorry about that. You can sing great you don't need to hit a high note."

"Tell that to KITT. He told me I can't sing a high note to save my life. And he sings better than me!" KITT snickered at that as Devon shook his head. "Well both of you are great singers alright." "Thank you." Both of them said. "Now Devon what's up?" "Are you almost at Seattle Michael?"  
"Yeah almost. Why?"  
"I just received a call from Edward. For some reason he wants to meet you at 7745 Washington Avenue instead of the hotel as planned. He sounded spooked."  
"Did he say why?" Michael asked. "No I'm afraid not. I tried asking him but he hung up."  
Michael was used to shady people hiding secrets, but this one was strange to him. "Alright then. Whoever this guy is, is trying to hide something from someone."  
"Let me know what happens Michael. I don't like the way this is going."  
"Me neither. See ya Devon." Michael hung up and sighed. "KITT plot a course to 7745 Washington Avenue." "Sure thing Michael. But why did this person change our meeting area?" "That I don't know. We'll know soon as we get there."

For the next hour they drove down the freeway talking about random things. They exited the freeway and entered the city of Seattle. KITT plotted a course for the mentioned address but something strange popped up on his scanners. "Michael I detect a red van fully covered with lead and they're emitting a odd signal."

"Where are they?"

"Up ahead. I can't scan the inside though. They're parked right were we're sussposed to meet Edward Fellos."

"This is getting stranger by the minute pal."

"I agree Michael."

They drove to their changed destination but when they got there a man wearing a security uniform was trying to put handcuffs on another guy with blond hair, a camera around his neck, and wore a white shirt with tan pants. Both were fighting each other as the blond haired man tried to run away. "Michael I think that's Edward!" "What the hell? Why is he getting arrested?" "Well he shouldn't be getting arrested, that other man there isn't a cop." "Alright let's give him some help!" Michael took control of KITT, he was letting him drive, and sped up to the struggling duo. He got out as the blond haired man ran towards him. "Hey please help me! That guy attacked me!" Michael stared at the guard and got ready to go after him but he froze. He saw KITT's scanner slowly moving back and forth in a glaring way. Somehow he knew that wasn't an ordinary car and got in the van and took off. The blond haired man sighed and rubbed his head. "Oh damn... Good thing you're here Mr. Knight. You must've scared him off." Michael looked at him. "Yeah, guess I did huh? So you're Edward Fellos?" The other man nodded and shook his offered hand. "Yeah. That's me. Thank you for coming here and I'm sorry for changing the meeting place. I blame those bastards."

"Oh no problem Ed. Mind if I call you Ed?"

"Not at all Mr. Knight. My close friends call me Ed."

"And you can call me Michael." Michael smiled at him. "So, first off you said you had to change our meeting place. Why?"

Edward scoffed and shook his head. "Like I said, I blame those bastards. That red van you saw belonged to NeoTech. I assume Mr. Miles told you everything did he?"

"Yeah he did. Edward what this all about?" he asked.

"Well... It started two weeks ago. On Monday night I heard a rumor that NeoTech was doing a lot more than making private planes and jets. Supposedly they're conducting experiments with animals and humans I've heard."

"Okay... So what happened?"

"I decided to conduct my own investigation to see if the rumors were true. I'm a private investigator so I do these things. Anyway on Thursday night, a week after I heard said rumor, I saw a crowd of people gathered at that intersection looking at a red van. When I took a closer look I saw what looked like security guards with their guns aimed at three women. What I saw next was so strange and bizarre I had to take pictures."

"What was so bizarre about that night?" Michael asked.

"One of the young girls with silver hair raised her arms up and threw the guards back. Without even touching them! The other girl, a blue haired one, grabbed the other by the hand and just disappeared into thin air!"

Michael furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "Just disappeared? Are you sure that happened?" Edward nodded. "Yes! That's what happened! I swear! After that the remaining woman got arrested as the rest of those guards ran back into the van. I took as many pictures as I can but the crowd of people started running when someone shot off a gun. I ran also taking more pictures when a flash of bright light coming from the van spread everywhere."

"So that's what that was. When you faxed over the pictures to Devon both of us couldn't make out some of them."

Edward sighed and nodded. "Yeah... It was chaos that night. They would've been of better quality if someone hadn't bumped into me and messed up my camera... But that's not the strange part. The strange thing was, after I hid behind a dumpster the crowd stopped screaming. I peeked out from behind it and saw everyone looking confused."

"Confused?"

"Yeah. I asked this lady if she saw that bright flash of light and she told me she didn't see any light. In fact, she doesn't remember how she got there in the first place!"

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense." Said Michael. "How could someone that clearly saw what happened have no memory of it?"

"That's what I asked her and several other people..." Edward shook his head, also in disbelief of what happened. "All the people I asked told me they didn't remember anything from that night. Which means that flash of light somehow wiped their memories of what they saw."

"Then how come you remember?"

"I hid behind a huge dumpster. The light didn't reach me so I'm fine."

Michael took a moment to let what he said sink in. There maybe is something going on at NeoTech. "Okay, let me get this straight; Three strange women, Guards being punched by an unknown force, and a bright flash of light from a speeding red van. Right?"

"That's right. Those photos I faxed over are proof of what I saw. This is why that damn guard tried to take this away from me." He showed the older man a suitcase that was filled with clearer pictures. "I had these pictures cleared up a little bit than the ones I sent you. Here, you can see them better."

Michael took the suitcase and sat it on KITT's hood. He opened it and browsed through the pictures. His eyes widened at what he saw. There were the three women and two of them looked like they were pushing something backwards, which was the guards but their hands weren't even touching them. The woman in the photo wore a white lab coat with a red shirt and blue skirt. The girls looked like something out of a fantasy movie. The silver haired girl wore a red one-piece suit with yellow stripes and the girl with blue hair wore a similar outfit except it was white with dark blue stripes.* The next few pictures he browsed through showed the same thing that he saw on the other pictures. "Whatever NeoTech is doing they're trying their best to hide it. Hey, these girls here. Why is their hair color like that?"

Edward looked at the picture. "Oh, they're Gypsies. I don't know much about them though. But I believe one thing; those three women have some kind of supernatural powers."

"Superwhat? I'm sorry that's hard to believe. But I do believe that NeoTech is doing something they're not supposed to."

"That's why I called the Foundation... The cops here don't believe me." Michael patted his shoulder. "We'll that's why I'm here. Thanks for giving me these."

Edward suddenly looked scared as his eyes darted from one place to the next. "What's wrong buddy?"

"It feels like I'm being watched... Listen can you take me home? I don't want to walk home by myself." He looked down the alley they were in and shuddered.

"Sure Edward. Hop in." Michael put the pictures back in the suitcase and got into KITT. Edward got in as they drove off. "Where do you live?" "4533 Orange Avenue..." He looked around the interior of the car and whistled. "Hot damn! This car is nice! It's like it's from the future or something!" Michael smirked and felt KITT's engine purr in an odd way. "Nice isn't it? Sometimes it can be a real brat." He felt a tiny shock through his comlink and tried not to snicker. "Hey I don't blame ya. My Susie can be a brat too."

"Susie?"

"Yup. I have a Pontiac Trans Am too. Except she's a Purple and Gold color." Edward chuckled a little. "Yeah I know it's weird that I gave my car a name."

"No, no it isn't weird. My car's name is KITT."

"Kitt?"

"Yup. Short for Kitten because his engine always purrs whenever he gets pampered. Haha-OUCH!" This time Michael felt a strong zap from the steering yoke. Edward looked at him concerned. "Crap you okay Michael?" The man glared at KITT's voice modulator as he blew in his hands. "Yeah I'm fine... Damn that hurt." KITT smirked in his CPU. He hated being called kitten. Unless it was Bonnie or the other female techs then he didn't have a problem with it. Edward smiled at him. "I guess your Kitt doesn't like that word. Hehe." "Of course he doesn't..." They kept driving and soon they arrived at Edward's house. He parked next to another Trans Am and whistled. "I like the color on her."  
"Thanks. I got her as a birthday present 7 months ago. I love it." He looked at the other man and smiled. "Oh Michael? There's something else I got that you might need in your investigation too."

"Like what?"

"Hang on I'll get it."

The younger man ran into his house to get the said item while Michael waited for him. He looked at the other car and smirked at KITT. "Hey pal what do you think of Susie?" KITT's scanned the other car. It was brand new and only was out on the road for 7 months. "Well Michael 'she' is beautiful. But I don't care for the gold color."

"Aw. Why not?"

"Because it doesn't suit her. Purple and black would look lovelier."

"Uh huh. You only say that because you like black."

"It would look better though. Oh and don't call me kitten anymore."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I was only joking! Damn you didn't have to zap me."

"Next time think twice and I won't." KITT scanned the car again. "You know... If she had a fully functioning A.I I'd tell her to change the gold to black. It would suit her a lot more and complement the purple."

"Pal if I didn't know any better-"

"Don't say it Michael." He interrupted.

"Whaaaat?! I wasn't going to say anything. Hehehe..."

"Sure you won't..." If KITT had eyes he'd roll them. Soon Edward came running out of the house with a tiny box in his hand. He gave it to Michael who opened it. Inside was a camcorder chip for recording videos. "What is this?" "A camcorder chip. My friend I found out yesterday was there at the time the incident occurred. He recorded everything from that night and sped off before he was spotted." He walked closer and whispered in Michael's ear. "This is the main reason why I called the foundation. Please make sure no one gets this." The older man nodded and grinned. "Don't worry. No one will get this. Good thing I have a camcorder back at home. Thanks pal." Edward smiled. "Anytime Michael. I'll call you if I find anything else." Edward walked back in his house as Michael got into KITT and drove off. He parked at a nearby parking lot and took out the chip. He looked at it and inserted it into one of KITT's video monitors. "Okay pal, let's see what's on here shall we?" He played the video and could not believe what he and KITT were watching.

"…KITT are you seeing this?"

"I see it Michael. I just don't believe it. This defies logic in every way!"

Michael saw the part in the video where one of the girls grabbed the other girl's hand and disappeared as a whirlwind surrounded them. Michael was speechless at what he saw. After watching the video all the way through, he turned it off and ejected the camcorder chip. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"KITT?"

"Yes Michael?"

"What the hell did we just watch?"

"Something that defies both logic and physics. I can't even compute how that happened."

Michael started up the car and drove off. What Edward said was true. NeoTech was doing something illegal. And this chip plus the pictures were proof. "I don't think this is going to be an ordinary case pal…" "I agree. This makes no sense at all… No human is capable of using Supernatural powers…" "But apparently they can… Those girls can."

"Michael should we tell Devon about this?"

"He won't believe it, but we should. Call him will ya?"

"Okay Micha-What the?" KITT did a scan of the street they were on and heard a woman screaming. "Michael!"  
"What is it KITT?"  
"I just picked up a woman screaming on my scanners! It's coming from that alley up ahead!"  
"All right, lets go buddy!"

Michael sped up towards the alley KITT mentioned and saw the same security guard trying to arrest a woman. She was kicking and screaming when he grabbed her. He also saw the same red van parked just out of view on the main street. "KITT is that the same van and the same guard that attacked Edward?" The A.I did a quick scan and confirmed it. "Yes it is Michael."

"Damn these guys putting their hands on a woman like that!" He quickly got out and ran towards the man. "Hey!" The guard looked up and saw the same man that got in his way when he was trying to catch Edward.

"The hell?!" He quickly pulled a gun and pointed it to the woman's head. Michael stopped and held his arms up. "Hey buddy don't get any ideas! Just let her go and no one will get hurt."

"Shut the fuck up! This damn Gypsy is a wanted woman and she's coming with me!"

"A wanted woman? Look you're not a cop alright? Now put down the gun." He started to walk closer but the guard cocked the gun and held her arms tight, making the woman yelp in pain.

"What should I do Michael?" Whispered KITT from the comlink.

"When I give the signal, sound your police sirens." He whispered to the comlink.

"Okay Michael." The ex-cop looked at the woman who was struggling to break free of the man's hold. "Listen, I don't want anyone here to get hurt, just put the gun down and let the woman go." The guard shoved the gun to the woman's head as he glared at Michael. "Didn't you hear me dammit?! This Gypsy is a wanted criminal! My boss wants her back and no one, not you or the damn cops is going to stop me! You take one step closer and I'll blow her fucking brains out!"

The woman started squrming and kicking the armed guard, even trying to bite him. "Let me go! Let me go dammit!" "OW! Stupid bitch! Quit squirming!" Michael saw the guard was distracted trying to control the woman so he crept up on him and swiftly punched him in the stomach. The woman saw her chance and tried to run, only to have the man point the gun at both her and Michael. "NOW KITT!" he yelled. KITT started up his police sirens and made them sound like they were everywhere at once. The startled guard looked around for the cops as Michael led the terrified woman to KITT. She got inside and quickly looked around. "W-who are you?!" "Don't worry, just stay here and don't leave the car!" Michael ran to the confused man and punched him in the face, making him drop his gun as the other man kicked it away. The guard punched back but Michael blocked it with his arm. He tried to hold him down but the guard was unusualy strong and was gaining the upper hand. He hit Michael in his stomach and quickly kicked him, making him fall on the ground and go unconcious. KITT revved his engine in anger at seeing his friend get hurt by that brute. "Hang on Michael! I'm coming!" KITT drove to his friend and fired off a warning shot at the guard, making him take a step back and run towards his van. KITT make his engine growl in frustration as the red van sped off. KITT couldn't pick him up on his scanners anymore. But that didn't matter, Michael was injured badly in the fight and broke his collarbone in the fall. The A.I. made a quick u-turn and gently nudged the unconcious man.

"Michael! Michael! Please wake up! Michael!"

The woman saw the fight and got out of the car. She sat next to him and looked over his injuries. "You poor man... You got hurt because of me... Don't worry I'll make sure you're healed up." She closed her eyes and waved her hands over him. Soon a light orange glow surrounded him as his injuries and bruises healed up. KITT watched in amazement at what he's seeing. Soon Michael's injuries were healed and he woke up.

"Ugh... What hit me?"

"Michael! Oh thank goodness you're alright!"

"KITT?" He slowly sat up and looked around, then remembered that man with the gun. "KITT where is he?! I don't see him"

"He ran off after I fired a warning shot from my scanner. The coward."

"Oh... I see. Did you see where he went?"

"No Michael... I'm sorry." Michael smiled and petted his friends bumper, which made him purr a little. He noticed that he wasn't in pain or had any injuries on him. "Hey pal what happened to me? I was banged up bad."

"Well why don't you ask her sitting next to you? I'm trying to compute what excatly she did to heal your wounds." Michael turned and looked at the woman who was staring at both of them. She looked nervous about something as she played with her fingers. "Did you somehow heal my wounds?"

"Um... Yes. I did." She grabbed his hand and gently held it. "Sir, thank you so much for saving me from that goon."

"Yeah.. No problem. Are you hurt miss?"

"No I'm alright." She smiled and stood up, then bowed. "My name is Sandy Wild. And like that man said, I am a Gypsy." Michael stood up and dusted off his pants. "And I'm Michael Knight. This is my buddy and partner, KITT."

KITT's scanner made a wooshing sound. "Nice to meet you Miss Wild."

Sandy couldn't believe what she was seeing. A talking car. She gently put her hand on his roof as a warm and cozy feeling suddenly washed over the Trans Am. "A Knight and his companion... Oh it's like the stories I've heard when I was a child." Michael smiled as KITT's engine started purring loudly. "What is this I'm feeling? It feels nice..." Sandy giggled. "I'm doing this. It's my way of thanking you KITT."  
"Okay... This feels so good..." Michael was watching her relax KITT and couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was. She was the most beautiful woman he'd laid his eyes on. Sandy noticed him staring at her which made her blush. "Um.. Mr. Knight? Why are you staring at me?" He shook his head and waved his hand. "Oh um, sorry. I was just thinking something is all. Hey, you said you were a gypsy?" She nodded as she rubbed her hands on KITT's roof. "I am. I'm from a special clan called Gypsies of the Earth. We're the only ones who can use magic. As you can see, I healed your wounds from eariler."

"Yeah I noticed. And thank you for that." He rubbed his head and sighed. "Wow... Me and KITT honestly didn't believe that Gypsies had powers like you do. This is hard to believe."

"Oh but it's true. Our holy Goddess, Lady Yumeria blessed us with her powers."

"Lady Yumeria?" Asked Michael.

"Lady Yumeria of the Twilight Mystics. In mythology She's a ancient deity that created the Gypsies 7000 years ago suspossly." Said KITT. "There's nothing much about her though. Most of the history behind her has been lost." Sandy smiled and petted him. "Amazing KITT, that's, as you say, right on the money." Michael leaned against KITTs bumper and looked at Sandy. "Now I believe that. And I dont read much about Myths."  
"It's true. In fact, in my clan there's always one who can use a stronger power than the others. They're called Mystics and I'm one of them."  
"And what excatly are these Mystics?" He asked.

"They're special kind of Gypsies that can communicate with spirits. Let me show you." She put her hands on KITTs roof and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened them and chuckled. "Did you hear what I said to you KITT?"

"You said that I'm a remarkible being and that I care about my family and friends..." KITT was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Excuse me but how on earth did you do that?" She laughed as Michael blinked. "How did? Wha-what did you do?"

"I spoke to him using Telepathy. Only Mystics in my clan can do it."

"Wow! Okay, that was amazing!" Said Michael.

"Thank you Mr. Knight. Mystics can do other things too that others of my can cannot do." She suddenly had a saddened look on her face as she turned away. "And thats why that evil man wanted to capture me..."

Before he could ask why, KITT cut in. "Michael we should leave this alley."

"Why pal?"

"I get the sudden feeling we're being watched. But I'm picking up nothing on my scanners."

Sandy shuddered as she looked around. "Mr. Knight? I-is it okay if I stay with you for awhile? Those men in the red vans are after me still..."

He nodded and both got into KITT and drove off. That's when the A.I said something that got his driver's attention. "Michael I think she's the woman we saw on the video."

"Now that you mention it..." He looked at her. "She does KITT."

"What video? I don't understand." She said.

"Me and KITT got a call from a friend out here that saw strange things a few days ago. Here I'll show ya. Play the video KITT."

"Sure Michael." He replayed the video and Sandy immediatly got scared. "Oh no... Now everyone will know what we truly are and hunt us down like those evil men!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Sandy." Said Michael. "My friend told me that that bright light you just saw wiped everyones memory of what happened that night. Only him plus his friend saw everything without getting hit by that light."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I can't attract too much attention to myself."

"KITT rewind the video a bit... right... there!" The video stopped on two girls standing next to her. "Do you know those girls Sandy?" The woman looked at the video and smiled sadly. "Yes I know them. They're my daughters, Vitani and Aria."

"Your daughters?"

"Well, I adopted them when their real parents passed away. They're Mystics like I am. Except they can't control their power all that well yet."

"I see. Hey mind if I ask a question?"

"Sure." She looked at him.

"First off, I work for the Foundation for Law And Goverment. F.L.A.G for short. We help people and stop the bad guys the cops can't touch. My friend I mentioned eariler, his name is Edward and he called us saying that some company called NeoTech is doing inhumane experiments. He gave me that video you just watched and some pictures he took the night all that chaos happened. Since you're the person in that video and in the pictures I want to ask you; Do you work for NeoTech and if you do, what is it that they're doing over there? How are you and your daughters involved?"

Sandy didn't say anything for a while and looked down. "...I..I can't...I'm scared. More so scared of what they'll do to my girls when they find them."

Michael put KITT on Auto Cruise and put his hand on her shoulder. "After everything's that happened I'd be scared too. But I need to know what connection you have to them."

"...They're nothing but monsters." She said looking into his eyes. "The owner, Mark Avalon is trying to create a machine that will enhance human DNA and turn them into superhumans. But in order to do that he needs my girls. Their DNA used to be normal but..."

"But what?"

"Mark forced me to mutate my daughter's DNA as part of his plan. I of course didn't know that at the time. I used to work there as a scientist studying medicine. Turns out Mark used my own daughters as guinea pigs."

"Sandy... sorry but I still don't understand. How is their DNA not normal?" He asked.

She turned her head away and sighed. "Inside their bodies is a special metal alloy that acts like internal armor. It's controled by using their powers and a chip that's inplanted in their heads. For example, if a vehicle like KITT gets a virus or has damage, all they have to do is simply touch and part of their metal-like DNA will be absorbed. Repairing any damage that has been done." She started tearing up. "I found out that Mark did something else to my girls but I don't know what and now my girls are missing!" Michael gently hugged her and let her cry in his shoulder. Seems like there's more to this company than meets the eye. Michael thought on what he was going to do next.

_(Damn... What the hell is NeoTech and what is their goal? I don't like the looks of this...) _

KITT was the next one to speak up. "Miss Wild? Where are your daughters if you don't mind me asking?"

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know... Last time I saw them they used their magic to teleport somewhere to safety... I hope the Goddess is protecting them."

"Don't worry Sandy. We'll get to the bottom of this and we'll find your girls." He kissed her on her forhead and smiled. "Count on it."

Sandy smiled as she leaned back in the seat. "Thank you so much Michael Knight. You have a good heart."

Michael chuckled. "Don't I always?"

"Michael should we call Devon and explain to him everything that's happened? Because honestly, he won't believe this..." Said KITT.

"I know he won't. But once we show him the evidance he will." He smirked

"Um.. Who's Devon?" Asked Sandy.

"Oh he's the Director of F.L.A.G. A nice guy once you get around the uptight british accent."

"Oh don't let him hear you say that Michael." Chuckled KITT.

"I won't amigo."

Sandy looked out the window and smiled again. Her Goddess sent help her way and she was glad to hear that these people will help her find her daughters. And to expose NeoTech for what they truly are.

"Oh I forgot to ask you. That guy that was trying to kidnap you, is he working for this Mark Avalon?" asked Michael.

She nodded and spoke in a soft voice. "Mark has guards all over that place. The red vans are his."

"I knew it. Are they fitted with anything that could disrupt electrical systems?"

"I dont know for sure..." She said. "I do know that they're coated with lead paint."

"No wonder I couldn't scan the inside." Said KITT. "Ugh! That just grinds my gears! What are those cowards trying to hide? We know who they truly are."

"I agree with you there pal." A beeping sound could be heard coming from one of the moniters. "Devon's calling, but it's audio feed."

"Patch it through." Michael press a few buttons and the sound of light static could be heard.

"Michael? Are you there?" A british voice came through the speakers.

"Yo Devon! What happened? I can hear you but can't see you."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Michael. I'm in the Semi with Bonnie and she's fixing a glitch that's messing up our video feed. Did you meet with Edward?"

"Oh we sure did. And you are not going to believe the story we have for ya." Said Michael.

"I assume it's good news?" Asked Devon.

"That and more. Hey were are you? We can meet up if you're in Seattle."

"We'll be on the outskirts of the city near an empty parking lot. We'll arrive in 15 minutes."

"Okay, I'll meet you there. Oh! And I'm bringing a guest who knows alot about NeoTech. Among other things..." He looked at Sandy who shrugged, not getting his term.

"Alright then. I'll be happy to meet her. I'll see you both soon!" KITT ended the connection and sighed electonicilly. "He'll never believe this..."  
"Neither will Bonnie. But hey, I'd love to see their reactions to Sandy."  
Sandy giggled and shook her head. "I'm not into using my power to scare Michael."  
"Oh no no, not scare them." He laughed. "Okay maybe a little."

"Michael." KITT said in a warning tone.

"What mang?" He laughed some more as Sandy started laughing as well. "Well, I'll show only a little of my powers. But that's it."

"Okay, deal." Michael let KITT drive and relaxed in his seat. Sandy and KITT decided to talk about ancient Myths while on their way there. This day was just getting weirder and weirder for Michael.

...

KARR meanwhile was watching the girls and surfing the web downloading as they played around with a huge ball they found in their new home. He suddenly shuddered as if a cold wind passed through his metal body.

_**(How strange... It's like I felt a ominous chill run down my body... I better be on the lookout for anything that could harm my charges.)**_

"KARR?" Aria was calling him for the longest and when he didnt answer she got worried.

**"Oh, yes Aria?"**

"Are you alright? I've been calling you for ten minutes..." She had a worried look on her face and KARR chuckled. **"I'm fine dear. I was downloading some new information so that's why I didn't hear you."**

Aria sighed in relief and patted his hood. "Thank goodness, I got worried for a second."

**"Was there something you wanted?" ** He asked.

She shook her head. "Oh, well no. I'll leave you to your downloading thing!" She ran off to play with her sister who was balencing herself on the ball using her magic. As KARR watched them, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon. Scanning the area he found no threat so he continued watching his girls play.

Author's Note: *When I described what Vitani and Aria were wearing I got the idea from the anime Code Geass's CC. (See-2) Charater. Except I modifyed the clothes so it wouldn't look like a straight jacket binding like suit.* I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry there wasnt much of KARR but next time he'll be in it lots more! :D R&amp;R please!


	5. Chapter 5: NOTICE

Knight Of the Gypsy Notice:

Hey everyone. I'm drawing a blank on what to do for the next chapter. So in Reviews, leave me comments and requests you'd like to see and I'll put them in the next chapter. I can't believe I have writer's block on this story... Dx But once I get your ideas I can write them down. :D Sorry for the delay of this story. Thanks for reading and Reviewing! (^o^)/

And If I do get an idea beforehand I'll take this down and replace it with the new chapter.


End file.
